


Don't Lick It

by BuddyLove



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyLove/pseuds/BuddyLove
Summary: Dean and Jerry are having a relaxing day at the beach when Jerry's antic's take an unexpected turn.





	Don't Lick It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorah/gifts).



> For my dear friend and sister, Norah, Happy Birthday!  
> (Got this idea from an episode of the Colgate Comedy Hour, the one where Dean and Jerry are both kids and they fight over an ice cream cone. Hope you like it :)

Don't Lick It

August 21st, 1946, Atlantic City, NJ 

 

Dean watched as the kid handed the man the dime Dean had gave him for a strawberry ice-cream cone.

Dean bought them each two slices of pizza and two cokes and together they walked over to the pier to swim and take in the sights.

The sights being all the girls in their bathing suits daring each other to go for a swim in the slightly chilled Atlantic.

It was late August and the temperature was starting to drop ever so slightly.

They had finished their pizza and pop and Dean was about to dare Jerry to go for a swim,                                                                                                  

when he saw what Jerry was doing to his ice cream cone, and forgot about everything else.

 

The ice cream in question was a nice deep shade of pink.

And damn it if Jerry wasn’t licking it in a way that made Dean stare at him with desire.

But surely he didn’t mean to be licking it like that.

Did he?

 Damn it! Why did he have to do that?!

Dean felt his cock twitch as Jerry practiced no restraint,                                                                                       

losing himself in his childish adoration of the miracle known as ice cream.

Dean gawked as Jerry wrapped his tong around that pink, suggestively shaped mound of ice cream.  

He tried his hardest not to think about what he figured he could not have.

No matter how damn badly he might want it.

Still, this was proving to be too much for him to bear.

 

“Um…Jer?”

“Mmmmmhmmmyummmmmlooolllummm.”

Jerry moaned in semi acknowledgment as he continued to run his entire mouth over the ice cream without devouring it in one easy bite with his rubber mouth.

It did not make matters any better that Jerry insisted on getting that look in his eyes.

The one that looked like the kid was having the best sex of his entire life.

“Jerm…?”

Dean was really losing it now.

He hoped like Hell that Jerry was not aware of what he was doing to Dean.

Because if he was….

 

If he was what?

You think he’d actually do that to you?

Just cus he is getting your engine all revved up?

You know how this kid plays.

He gets a kick out of making you blush on stage, sure.

But when the lights go off and it’s just the two of you…

Alone…

In bed…

Wearing next to nothing….

He says ‘G’night, Paul’ and just rolls over and goes to sleep.

Not even so much as a kiss goodnight.

_Not that I would let it stop there, if the kid_ did _go for that_. Dean thought.

Dean could feel the blood leaving his head and heading down south for the winter, so to speak.

Shit, he had better get himself under control, and fast!

 

“Jerry!”  Dean snapped.

The kid stopped.

Pink ice cream dripping off his lips, still looking suggestive as hell.

And now there was a worried look on his face that made him just about as close to irresistible as Dean could possibly imagine.

Dean cursed silently.

“What is it Paul? You okay?” Jerry asked looking and sounding concerned.

Jerry took silent stock of his partner.

Dean’s face was flushed, his chocolate colored eyes were smoldering and he was panting hard.

He looked the way most guys look when they have just seen something that’s got their dick hard.             

Or how they might look when they are having a heart attack.

Since Jerry figure it could not possibly be the former, he feared it was the latter.

When the look in the kids face still remained concerned, Dean knew it was not going to be easy to explain to the kid what was wrong,

and he figured he had better do just that, because if he didn’t, Jerry would resume his licking.

And Dean would lose any grip he might have on himself.

 

 

“I am okay, Jer. It’s just that…”

Just that…

Just that what?

Just that when you do that, kid, I can’t help but think of what you could do with something other than an ice cream cone.

What I _want_ you to do to something besides that ice cream cone, Dean thought feverishly.

Then Dean got an idea.

God, he hoped this would work.

Please, let this work.

 

“Hand me the cone, kid.  Maybe if I show you, then I won’t have to say it.” Dean said..

Jerry surrendered it reluctantly and watched intently, unsure of what his partner meant to do next.

Dean started to lick the cone just as Jerry had been doing only a few moments before.

Needless to say, it didn’t take Jerry long to react.

“Don’t you think you should at least buy it dinner before doin’ that to it?” Jerry joked.

Dean could not help but laugh at that.

“Do you see my point or not, kid?”

Jerry considered the question carefully before shaking his head. 

 

“Not really. If you wanted some you could’ve just asked.” Jerry replied.

Dean groaned.

“Look at me, kid, really watch me this time.” Dean said.

He’d had enough; he was going to get his point across one way or another.

Dean started to lick the cone, but this time he kept eye contact with Jerry the whole time.

And this time there was no room for misunderstanding.

While Jerry had been just enjoying an ice cream cone, Dean had nothing so innocent on his mind.

His eyes were dark and hot and the smile that played on his lips was purposefully suggestive.

While Jerry’s licking had been just for his own gratification, Dean’s was most definitely for Jerry’s sake.

Jerry felt himself getting aroused as Dean licked around the mound of skin colored ice cream.

 

“Oh!" Jerry said, as it dawned on him what Dean was trying to say.

"Oh, boy…” 

He felt his own face flush, as his cock grew harder.

He shied away.

“You…you can stop now. I think I get what you were sayin.’” Jerry said nervously.

Jerry really didn’t think Dean actually _wanted_ to do that to him.

He just figured Dean was trying to get him to see how he looked licking the cone the way he was.

And how that had gotten to Dean.

Though why that had gotten to him Jerry was not entirely sure.

Point taken, however.

Dean handed the cone back to Jerry, who just stared at it, unsure of what to do next.

 

Dean frowned.

He had managed to embarrass the kid.

Grate.

That was not at _all_ what he had hoped to accomplish.

He let out a sigh.

Then he decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Jerry, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, I guess.” Jerry replied in a sullen voice, not daring to look Dean in the eyes.

A gust of wind hit them both just then, and Dean looked up to see how dark the sky had gotten.

“Maybe we should go back to the hotel first. I think there’s a storm coming in.” Dean said.

By now Jerry was shivering pretty badly since he was already cool from eating ice cream.

Dean, who never went anywhere unprepared, grabbed his coat and wrapped it around Jerry.

“Come on. Let’s get you home before you get sick.” Dean said protectively.

The truth was he kind of liked the idea of having to take care of the kid.

Feeding him soup in bed and coddling him.

 

They managed to make it to the hotel before it started to rain.

Jerry sat on the bed, contemplating many things, as he so often did.

He knew what he wanted, what he _thought_ he wanted and what he did not even dare to desire.

He wanted to make it as a comedian so badly he was willing to do just about anything for it.

He _though_ t he wanted to make movies someday if he could.

He did not even dare to allow himself to think about what he might want when it came to Dean.

Being the handsome crooner’s partner was more than enough for him thus far.

 

Then he recalled the look on Dean’s face when he was licking that ice cream cone.

_Damn it!_ Jerry thought _. He wasn’t looking at some dame with that look on his face!_

_No, he was looking at me. He was looking me right in the eye while he…he…_

“You okay, Jer? You don’t look so good, kid.”

Jerry snapped back to reality.

“Yeah? Well I ain’t feelin’ so good, neither.” Jerry replied in frustrated tone.

“I am thinking about pouring myself a drink and just calling it a night.” Jerry says sullenly.

“Is it somethin’ I did, kid? Cus if it is I am sorry.” Dean said, knowing that it most likely was.

Jerry felt the bubble of his anger pop.

It was almost impossible for him to stay mad at Dean at all.

 

“You said you had something you wanted to ask me, didn’t you? Why don’t you ask me now, Paul?”

Fair enough.

Dean sighed.

“Okay. You want that drink now, or after?”

Damn it.

Whatever it was, Dean thought he could use a drink first, or he would not have asked.

Jerry prayed that whatever it was, it was not something painful, like splitting up the act.

The thought was apocalyptic to Jerry’s young, sensitive mind.

 

“I think I’ll have that drink afterwards, if that’s all right with you.” Jerry said, managing to sound calm.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Dean says, thinking that it is better if the kid is sober anyway.

“Alright, here goes.” Dean says, taking a deep breath and trying to remain as calm as he can.

The atmosphere is electrified.

There is the boom of thunder followed by the crash of lighting,                                                                 

underlined by the continuous patter of a hard rain.

It’s chilly, and the radiator kicks on, screaming silently as it pours steam heat into their cold room.

Jerry pulls Dean’s coat tight around him,                                                                                                                       

as if he is afraid he might be left with nothing but it to remember Dean by.

 

The sight makes Dean realize what Jerry is afraid of, and it chastens him.

He kneels down besides his young partner, so close their noses are almost touching.

 It is all Dean can do to keep from reaching out and wrapping his arms around Jerry.

Dean takes a deep breath, inhaling the earthy scent of Jerry’s cologne.

He smiles.

At last he lets the words slip out nice and easy, like one of his favorite songs.

“I am in love with you, Jerry.”

He feels oddly nauseated.

The last time he said anything like that, it had been to Betty,                                                                               

but there had never been this much emotion behind it.

He is just about as close to terrified as he could ever be.

He closes his amber eyes and waits patiently for his partner to reply.

 

Jerry’s mouth drops open slightly, as he takes in his partner’s confession.

Suddenly the room is not so cold anymore.

It is funny really, but he had always figure if anything ever _did_ happened between the two of them                           

it would be most likely be unpremeditated foundling in the middle of the night.                                                  

That would no doubt be quickly followed by Dean wanting to do other things with and to him.

Things that he has never done with another man before, despite his possible desire to do so.

After all, he is only twenty and he has been married for more than a year now and has a little baby too.

And damn it, he is still used to drinking hot chocolate while Dean drinks whisky with the other fellas.

 

Which most of the time it is actually just apple juice in a whisky glass, with a few ice cubes tossed in for pretense sake.

A thing which, for reasons he cannot explain, scares Jerry.

Jerry is not dumb.

He knows that Dean does not mean that he loves him in the ‘friendly’ way.

The way he has said it in the past.

‘I love ya, kid’ or ‘I love you, jer.’

No, he really means it this time.

In a way that required a heck of a lot more than just a handshake or a hug, or even a kiss from the kid.

And suddenly he can't hold himself back any more.

 

He throws his arms around Dean and kisses him full on the mouth.

It is not the silly, crazy kisses he gives his partner on stage.

It’s like being kissed by a force of nature.

Or mauled by a tiger.

It’s wild and passionate, fierce and yet soft and completely honest.

It gives its heart, and asks for only loyalty in return.

It whips any and every other thought from Dean’s mind.

Jerry pulls back long enough to take a gulp of air and with his whole soul confesses.

“I love you too.” Jerry says, nuzzling against Dean's shoulder affectionately.

Dean smiles and they lose themselves in each other’s eyes.

Truth is, they were lost to each other from the moment they first met in 1945.

It just took them both a little while to admit to it.

 

“You’ve been waitin’ awhile to do that, ain’t you, kid?” Dean asks with a smug smile.

Jerry blushes and smiles.

“Yeah, I guess I have.” Jerry says.

Dean wraps his left arm around the kid and caresses face with his right hand.

“C’mon, let’s get off the floor.” Dean says, pulling Jerry up with him.

Jerry stood up slowly, his knees uncharacteristically wobbly.

Dean helped him to sit on the bed, taking the place beside him.

Jerry smiled, but he also could not help but feel concerned.

 

So they loved each other.

Wonderful.

That worked just fine in theory.

But in practice it was an entirely different thing.

He found that while he did not mind the thought of Dean using that beautiful mouth of his on him,

he was not at all sure about any of the other possibilities where their bodies were concerned.

He liked the kissing, that was obvious enough.

And there had been a few times, well, _more_ thanfew times, when he had jerked himself off and thought about Dean while he was doing it.

But the thought of them doing it…

Of them actually having sex…

That was a whole different thing altogether.

 

He knew it would hurt, but if it meant pleasing Dean he would be willing to try just about anything.

And that one thing above all others was true.

That when it came to pleasing his partner, there was very little Jerry would not do.

 

 

They sat close together on the edge of the bed.

"So what do we do now?" Jerry asked in his natural voice.

Dean held him in his arms and considered the possibilities.

"I guess that depends..." Dean replied. 

"On what?"

"On whether you have ever done anything like this before." 

Jerry blushed and shied away.

He hadn't.

There had been a few guys during his life that he'd found attractive,

but he had never really allowed himself to articulate those feelings before now. 

If it were not for the fact that Dean was clearly in love with him,

he would not have even considered doing this with him.

 

"I've never done anything like this before, not with a another man anyway." Jerry confessed

Dean sighed.

It was not a sound of disappointment, but rather the opposite.

It pleased him immensely to know that he would be Jerry's first.

"That's alright, kid. We'll just take it nice and slow then, what do you say?"

"Yeah, okay." Jerry replied nervously.

 Dean leaned in and kissed him, this time doing so slowly and passionately.

His romantic nature was the perfect offset to Jerry's wild side.

While Jerry was spastic and highly energetic, Dean exuded a sense of calm cool that even Cary Grant would envey.

They complemented each other perfectly.

 

Jerry laid back on the bed, looking up at Dean nervously.

He wanted to please his partner, and God help him, he wanted to do this, but he was still really nervous.

Dean saw the anxiety is his young friends eyes.

He laid down beside Jerry and began kissing him deeply and passionately.

Jerry opened his mouth, letting Dean snake his tong inside.

He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of cigarettes that lingered in Dean's mouth.

 

Dean found himself wanting more than to just kiss Jerry.

He ran his right hand down between Jerry's legs, cupping and caressing his partner's already semi erection.

"Hmmm." Jerry moaned, his hips arching up into his partners hand.

 "You like that, honey?" Dean asked his partner, now lover.

Just the tone of his voice was enough to make Jerry moan,

but Dean calling him 'honey' made the young comedian want to cry with happiness.

"I do. I...I want more. Can we...how far are we gonna take this, Paul?"

 

A good question that.

Dean had a pretty good idea of just how far he _wanted_ to take things.

But he was also fairly sure that Jerry had never done anything like this before.

So whatever they did, it would have to be slow and steady.

The way he feels right now, it is taking him every bit of willpower he had to not rip Jerry's striped bathing suit off 

and proceed to fuck the kid senseless.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

 

_Okay, Dino. Relax._   _You'll get to that part soon enough, just take your_ _time_.  _You want the kid to enjoy this too, don't you?_

_So you just take it nice and slow. You know how this part goes. This maybe his first time, but it ain't yours._

That was true, too. It was not Dean's first time fooling around with a man.

But it was his first time fooling around with a man he cared about, a man he really, truly loved.

He also wanted Jerry to enjoy this too.

And he most likely, no, _definitely_ , would not enjoy it if Dean fucked him without doing anything to prepare him for it first.

Besides, he enjoyed the foreplay part just as much as he enjoyed the act itself.

 

 

"I wanna take it pretty far, if you honestly wanna know. But either way, I want to take this nice and slow.

'We can't rush it. It's your first time and more importantly, our first time together, so it has to be perfect."

Jerry stared up at his partner.

 

He swallows apprehensively.

"Exactly how far is 'pretty far', Paul?"

Dean smiled.

Now Jerry was just playing cute, or so Dean thought.

"Come on, kid. You know what I am talking about, don't you?"

Jerry smiled nervously.

It was one thing to hug and kiss all that but what he thinks Dean is talking about is a pretty big deal.

It could end up being what ends their partnership as well as their friendship. 

 

"Being very honest...I want to start off with going down on you, then maybe...if you still feel up to it, we can go all the way. If you want to."

All the way.

Jerry swallowed hard.

That meant letting Dean do to him what he had fought for so long to prevent anyone else from doing to him.

He looks into Dean's eyes and knows.

What he's always wanted.

And so he makes his choice.

"Yes...I want to."


End file.
